Blood On the Knife
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU crossover with the 1989 Batman film. When a Vampire Prince saves Commissioner Gordon's 19-year-old daughter Barbara, she falls for him.


**Hey there, my fellow writers and readers.. :) Here's a new AU fic I cooked up one day. This time, it's a crossover between the 1989 Batman film and Yu-Gi-Oh, and it's very neat as well. Plus, I liked the characters of the Joker, who was called "Jack Napier" in the 1989 film and portrayed by Jack Nicholson, since they both have the same first name, and their surnames begin with the letter N and sound almost alike — and crime boss Carl Grissom, who was portrayed by Jack Palance (who was also one of the greatest actors of his time). Although Jack Palance is gone physically, he is still alive in our hearts and memories — as well as the films he starred in.**

 **Also, as this is an Alternate Universe, Yami is a vampire, and only feeds on criminals.**

 **Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Bob Kane (also a genius) owns the Batman characters. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

 **Blood On the Knife**

It was nighttime in Gotham City. Yami, a born Vampire, had been walking along the rooftops; he was on the lookout for victims. His preference was criminals: muggers, rapists and villains that had no remorse for humanity.

Like his fellow vampire heroes, Yami believed that they deserved to die a most painful death, and their victims — innocent people with kind, forgiving hearts — deserved a long, healthy life. He looked over to see a restaurant, and brightened at the thought of more food. So he probed the minds of the guards and hypnotized them before taking a running leap and landing outside the restaurant. There, he commanded the guards to give their lives to him, which they did willingly; soon, he drained them of their blood. After the last drop was drained, he then made their corpses disappear.

Now feeling refreshed, he then stepped casually over the threshold, smirking.

"Hello, Jack Napier."

The voice stopped the Joker, and he slowly looked up. Who he was seeing, he was unable to believe. It couldn't be **him**!

But it was; the Joker had seen him before. Pamela Isley (also known as Poison Ivy) had told him all about this "unknown hero". But, she said, he didn't exactly look like one.

* * *

 _"He has tri-colored hair in red, yellow and black and it's shaped like lightning bolts. His eyes are crimson, and he has these white teeth with fangs — like those of a wolf. Plus, along with his bite, his baritone voice is enough to freeze anyone in place."_

* * *

 _There is no denying it,_ he thought as he got to his feet and looked at the "unknown hero", feelings of terror sweeping through him for the first time. _Ivy was right!_

The dark figure stood in the doorway, smirking. His teeth were covered with blood, and his lips were cut and smeared with the crimson foam. At his feet lay the bodies of the Joker's bodyguards. Their throats had been punctured, and then slashed. Then they had been drained of their blood. They had that hypnotized look in their eyes.

The Joker knew in that instant that they had died at the hands of this... this... this demon in human form.

"Who are you?" the Joker asked. His voice sounded a little strange. The redhead behind him, of course, was knocked out for now, her eyes closed.

The figure looked at the Joker and replied, "Surely you remember me..."

The Joker then remembered it all...

He had been attacked by those gangsters a while back, before he had become the Joker, and was about to defend himself against them — only to be saved by a mysterious, dark figure who seduced the gangsters into the shadows before finally killing them..

"You saved me that night," he said, coming out of the flashback.

"Yes," said the figure. "Now, look at me."

The Joker looked at him as he stepped out of the shadows. His eyes widened.

It was exactly as Poison Ivy said — the tri-colored hair in red, yellow and black in the lightning bolt shape, the crimson eyes, and the sharp teeth that looked like fangs.

"You..." said the Joker before he fell unconscious. The figure leaped upon him and drank him dry. When he was finished he wiped his mouth, and then turned upon seeing the red-haired girl. His first thought was that he had seen her before, when she was a kid. She had been five years old, and her father had introduced her to him. He had been quite taken with her, and she had liked him from the start.

 _Barbara Gordon,_ he thought, then smiled.

He gently pulled the gag from her mouth with a snap of his fingers before whispering, "Awaken, Barbara."

Barbara opened her eyes a little.

"Barbara... Barbara," said a very deep voice. "Are you all right?"

When she saw her savior, her eyes widened. _Oh my gosh — he's so handsome!_

"You will not have to worry about him anymore."

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he replied.

"But who are you?" she asked, her head tilted to one side.

"I've been called many things through the ages. But please," he said, taking her hand in his. "Call me Yami."

She laughed quietly and then blushed as he bowed over her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Come on, let's get you home. I sense your father is worried." He caught sight of her confused look and explained, "He sent me a message about you. I told him I would bring you back, and I never break a promise."

Yami then swung her into his arms and carried her bridal style out of the restaurant. Once outside he flew off with her. She clung tightly to him.

"It's OK," he said. "I won't let you go."

When they arrived at Barbara's house, he landed on the back porch, and then set her down. She walked a few steps, then stopped and looked at him, worried.

He smiled before taking her hand in his and kissing it for the second time that night. "Farewell, Barbara. You will see me again."

His baritone voice swirled shadows around her and almost held her in place. Finally, he disappeared before her very eyes.

Barbara stood there for a while, thinking things over (as she usually did sometimes). Then she opened the door and stepped over the threshold into her home.

That night, Yami sat on the rooftop of a building. He thought of Barbara, and sighed. She was so beautiful.

 _I wish to make her my Bride,_ he thought. _Oh, if only that was possible._

Then he smiled before using his tongue to clean his teeth (as they had been stained with the Joker's blood) and then around the corners of his mouth.

 _If she declared her love for me, I could be the happiest Vampire alive,_ he thought, and imagined Barbara looking up into his eyes and saying, "I want to be what you are. I want to see what you see. I want to love what you love. Please, Yami, take me away from all this death!"

In other words, she would've been kind of like Mina Harker from the 1992 film **Bram Stoker's Dracula** (which he had seen more than once with fascination).

 _Oh, my love, my Barbara,_ he thought. _I wish I could._

He sat on the roof until a few hours before the sun came, then went inside to rest. As he slept, he dreamed of Barbara — her red hair, her smile and her green eyes that reminded him of emeralds — and sent her the dreams as well. Her reactions — mentally writhing and moaning as the images she saw zoomed through her mind — both intrigued and aroused him.

It was then that he made his decision. He would make Barbara his bride — although he vowed that he would not force her into it (like Dracula did to Mina in the 1897 novel **Dracula** ). He knew that making someone become a vampire without their consent was akin to the crime of rape — and that was something he vowed to stay away from whenever he had the chance. Instead, it would be her choice; he would leave the decision up to her.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
